Apple
'' Apple', labeled '''The Easily Forgotten', is a female recommended character by totaldrama23, who joined late in Inanimate Insanity. She won the paintgun contest in War De Guacamole and joined the show. She was eliminated in Great Escape with 244 votes, beating Knife's previous record, Apple's record was beat by Pickle with 329 votes. Apple did return for Inanimate Insanity II and was placed on Team Bright Lights Personality Apple is an ignorant, happy, and slightly idiotic newcomer. Her stupidity has caused her to get in trouble, as she forgot how to use a simple paintgun in War De Guacamole, but after 27 hours, finally remembered. She has shown that she has slight intelligence in 4Seeing The Future where she copied Marshmallow's technique (that she used on Apple) of throwing a contestant into quicksand and jumping across. She has also been shown to be childlike in The Snowdown, when she awaits her pony from Santa, and after a turn of events in this episode, her personality can be seen to have major changes. She has become slightly less ignorant and more angry at those whom she believes intentionally oppose her, still a very immature, childlike characteristic. She used to be enemies with Marshmallow, but soon became friends in Marsh on Mars after realizing that Santa Claus' impersonation was the reason for their rivalry. Coverage In A New Stage In The Game, she was shown along with all of the other recommended characters. For her few second preview she asked where she was. MePhone4 informed her that she was on the set of II, to which Apple asked what II was. She was shown at the end of the episode when she asked Dictionary what the definition of the word "apple" was, which Dictionary informed her was "an idiotic fruit with a very low IQ", not pleasing Apple. In War De Guacamole, Apple was seen after Teddy Bear shot Magnifying Glass and 8-Ball calling her "creepy", but not knowing what it meant. Teddy punched Apple who flew into Cookie, breaking him in half. She finishes Dictionary's sentence before he is shot. She called Teddy Bear mean and shot at her but missed and hit Spikey Mervert. She forgot how to use her paintgun, and Teddy started shooting at her but missed everytime. For 27 hours, Teddy continued to shoot at Apple but continuously missed. Apple suddenly remembers how to use her gun and shoots at Teddy, finally hitting her. Apple had won the competition, being the new contestant in the game. The obstacle course was won by Team Epic, so Apple went to their team. In Sugar Rush, Apple was looking for candy like the others. She spotted a trash can and thought it was a "candy bin." She then emptied the entire trash can into her bag. MePhone4 informed her it was garbage, but she refused to accept it and just handed it in as candy. Unfortunately for her, MePhone4 counted it as 0 pieces. She was seen one last time at the end with MePhone4 telling her to go away, when suddenly MePhone? appears and tells MePhone4 that perhaps it is him who should "go away". In 4Seeing The Future, Apple was used by Marshmallow in this episode as a platform after she threw her in and jumped across her. She then used the same technique with Salt later, and she and Paintbrush jumped across winning immunity. Marshmallow later apologizes to her for throwing her into the quicksand, and Apple angrily punches her. Marshmallow says at least they are even now. Apple happily agrees, and the two restore their friendship. tells Apple the truth.]]In The Snowdown, Apple happily asks when she'll get her pony. Paintbrush shouts out that Santa Claus isn't real. Apple, tries to believe that Santa is real, but Marshmallow sadly tells Apple that he isn't. Apple becomes angered and furiously pushes Marshmallow into the nearby fire. Apple later says that since Santa is not real, being nice or naughty doesn't matter, and that even though she's been nice all this time that she wouldn't be nice anymore. She is later crying alone and sitting on a rock, when Marshmallow and Paintbrush begin to tell Apple that Santa is real, when Apple suddenly asks for her wish, and how she will sit on Marshmallow and Paintbrush's lap and say what she wants. She begins to yell at Marshmallow and Paintbrush that she wants to sit on his lap and jumps into Santa, knocking Marshmallow off Paintbrush. After revealing that the two were tricking her, Apple ran off devestated again. Apple was seen in the end of the episode when she sees Santa reading MePhone's note. She is very happy and excited to see him and says that she knew he was real and then asks where her pony is. Santa, having forgotten to bring it, runs away. In Double Digit Desert, Apple reacts shocked to Paper's sudden psychotic characteristics upon his rejoining. She makes an attempt in the crossing the border challenge to get through the path of cactuses, but ends up walking right into one, yelling "Owww!". The cactus then randomly starts talking, informing Apple to get off his thorns and calls her a "little turd". A nearby cactus joins in the random talking, stating that is a larger cactus and to just shut up. In Aquatic Conflict, Bow tells Marshmallow to throw a ball to Apple, calling her a "kiwi", Apple mocks Marshmallow of her physical abilities and is hit by a baseball. In the elimination area, Apple says she hopes that Paintbrush is eliminated, who yells back at her. Apple recieves 35 votes and recieves a bendy straw. Paintbrush does get eliminated, but Apple question's his/her gender, suggesting female. During the challenge, Apple stops Bow and Marshmallow and tells Marshmallow that she has been to mean to her, and rips her Wal-Mart Card, making Marshmallow yell at her. She swims away, only to be confronted by a shark. She later tells the shark that she is way more delicious than Marshmallow, causing the shark to eat her. She is not seen the rest of the episode, and is put up for elimination. In Crappy Anniversary, Apple is heard yelling at MePhone pushing the recap off a cliff. She comments about the "sub-amateur" level the show used to be at. MePhone switches the animation, causing her and Bow to disapear. During the elimination, Apple was not seen, but an empty platform suggests that Apple is present there. The filming is changed back and Apple re-appears and is the last person safe from elimination, causing Bomb to be eliminated. During the challenge, Apple throws a rock thinking she can hit Marshmallow off, but misses and shatters OJ instead. When her turn came up, she didn't know how to dive, and instead jumped off the ground, landed on her head, and rolled off the cliff into the feces. In Inanimate Smackdown, after the intro, Apple, Pickle and Marshmallow are seen sitting on a bench. Apple finishes a conversation with Pickle about her intelligence, when Marshmallow asks if it is time to vote someone out. Pickle says that he is voting for Marshmallow, who says she already said sorry, but Apple told her they don’t speak “high-pitched squeaker language”. OJ appears behinds the bench and yells at Apple, saying she is being just as bad. He, along with Bow and Marshmallow, all vote for her. Apple, of course, votes Marshmallow. Marsh and Apple end up being tied at three votes apiece, and a tiebreaker is announced. MePhone says that all they need to do is answer one question, and the person who loses is eliminated. MePhone then asks the question, which is: “What is 12 X 2 /2 X 2/2 – 6 + 1?” Apple shouts out, only guessing, 7, which is shockingly correct. Marshmallow becomes completely bewildered, and Apple states that her “lucky number” always works. Marshmallow nervously asks if she is eliminated, and MePhone makes a long story short, saying yes, much to Apple's glee. The wrestling competition then begins, with the first round being Bow VS Apple. Apple sarcastically acts afraid of Bow, who snaps her fingers, calling upon a chair from the sky, and smashes Apple into the stage with it, winning the first round. Apple remains stuck halfway into the arena for the challenge. When Paper loses to Bow as well, Apple nervously says that if they don't step up their game, they'll both end up being sent to Idiotic Island. This triggers Paper's evil self, and OJ scolds her. Apple doesn't realize the effects the words have, and happens to think saying the phrase is fun. She repeatedly says "Idiotic Island" until Paper collapses. When Paper reawakens, Apple teases him by saying "Idiotic Island" once again, but Paper is now cured of his problem. He also notices that Apple was in two halves, and she explains that they needed to cut her to get her out of the hole in the arena. She, along with everyone but Taco, is up for elimination. In The Great Escape, Apple expresses extreme hope that she is not eliminated, since she doesn't want to be anywhere near her enemy Marshmallow. Yet, she is eliminated with a record of 244 votes, beating out Knife's previous record. By the time she arrived at Idiotic Island, the other eliminated players had already escaped, and she was left at the original, now destroyed, Idiotic Island. She was not seen the rest of the episode, leaving her fate unknown. At the end of The Tile Divide, Apple is seen still at the abandoned Idiotic Island. She seems coming towards her from the distance- which ends up being the "2" that flew off the Idiotic Island clone. It lands and slices her in half. In The Penultimate Poll, while the losers are voting who they want off the show, MePhone realizes there is a gap in the voting, forgetting that Apple was still on the original Idiotic Island, who suddenly gets a strange desire to find the meaning of the word gap. Inanimate Insanity II In Breaking The Ice, Apple is first seen thanking OJ for rescuing her out of Idiotic Island, OJ then tells her he is glad that the money was put to something for all of us. Marshmallow dashes onto the scene, wanting Apple to stay at Idiotic Island, Marshmallow soon get's pushed away by Apple and even burned. Later, Apple is happy when Marshmallow is in season 2, as she won't have to deal with her anymore, however Apple is then confirmed in season 2, much to her displeasure. Later, she asks what the new contestants are doing and stares at them, during the challenge she yells at Marshmallow, only to be pushed in by her, Soap, during the dodgeball challenge hit Apple, making Marshmallow compliment Soap. In Marsh on Mars, She is fist seen bickering with Marshmallow after a joke is taken out of hand, Apple then reveals why she hates Marshmallow and the two become friends. However soon the Cherries shoot Marshmallow to Mars, they then blame it on Box Apple informs Lightbulb about this and Box is sent to The Calm Down Corner. Apple is very anxious about Marshmallow whereabouts and when realizing that if she stays in space to long she may die, Apple isn't happy and rushes MePhone4. She was in the bottom two, but was safe, she volunteers to save Marshmallow and when reaching Mars, she thinks an egg is Marshmallow, she consolves the egg, thinking it was Marshmallow. Trivia *'Running gag:' Apple is definitionly-challenged, which is being very unfamiliar with what many things mean. *Apple is a girl on the show, but in the contest entry, totaldrama23 (her creator) stated she was a boy. * A different Apple appeared at the bottom of a gorge along with an Orange in the beginning of War De Guacamole. He, however, is a completley different character than the reccomended Apple. *Despite the fact that Apple joined the game, she was (intentionally) never added to the intro. **This is also the case for Bow. **This is because they both were not originally contestants. *Apple is the highest ranking member of Team Epic, as even though Paper, who was originally on Team Epic, ranks higher than her, he was switched to Team Chickenleg in Episode 10. *Apple was the last female on Team Epic to be eliminated. *Apple is the only contestant to be eliminated, but not go to the Idiotic Island in use. **In this case, Apple was sent to the old destroyed Idiotic Island ruins, while the other eliminated contestants went to the clone. *Apple has shown to have the ability to be able to stay fully intact with herself when she is cut in half. This includes her lower half walking and talking, while her upper half's eyes look around. *Apple is one of 4 contestants to be severely injured- the other 3 being OJ, Marshmallow, and Pickle. *Apple is the highest ranking contestant that Adam voiced since the character debuted. *Apple is one of few contestants to have a speaking role the immediate episode following their elimination, along with Pepper, Lightbulb, and Marshmallow. *Apple is the third contestant known to have spent time alone on Idiotic Island, following Paper and Bow. *Apple is one of 2 contestants not made by Adam, the other is Bow, made by Taylor. *Apple is also a character on Object Universe. They are most likely the same as they have the same personality and intelligence. **This could be false, as in episode 7 of OU, the sign states that Apple is a guy. It could've been a mistake by TeenChampion. *Apple ranked 6 out of all contestants when coincidently, she debuted episode 6. **The only other case of this is OJ, who debuted in Episode 1 and ranked first plase. *Apple is the character to say the last word, "mean", in Season 1. *Apple originally appeared in Object Universe as a recommended character, then she joined the show. *Apple has the highest ranked out of every Team Epic contestant in season 1, but if this is though to be unfair as she debuted, then Marshmallow has the highest rank out of the original Team Epic contestants who are in season 1. **Coincidentally, the two are arch enemies UNTIL Marsh on Mars. *Apple is the only person who competed in 2 seasons but only appeared in the intro in one season, Apple appeared in season's 2 intro as she was a contest from episode 1, but in the first season she wasn't added to the intro as she became a contestant in episode 6. *Has a kill count of 6 since she burnt Marshmallow twice, threw a rock at OJ accidentally, she broke Cookie along with Teddy, and shot Spikey Mervert and Teddy. *She only died once making her another character with more kills than deaths. *Apple is the highest ranking contestant to make it into season 2. *She is also in Object Universe when Icecream runs for her, she is slightly smarter than the other Apple in Inanimate Insanity and is slow in Inanimate Insanity, but too fast in Object Universe in the Cliffjumping Contest. Gallery |-| Overall= Apple_Icon.png Applenewidle.png Applescared.png AppleCastIdle.png ApplePOSE.png AppleCreation.png Apple 4.png Apple 5.png Apple 6.png Apple 7.png Apple 8.png Apple 9.png Apple 10.png Picture1.png|Apple's new body |-| Inanimate Insanity= Apple.jpg AppleandMarsh.png BowAppleThrowIt.png BowAppleHit.png AppleEnd.png |-| Inanimate Insanity II= Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Debuter Category:Team Bright Lights Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Female Category:Recommended Charactersshe rejoined the game of the second season of inanmatw insanity. she did not waant to be with marshmello. but mephone said no to her and he thorw her . Headline text [['''Link title'Bold text''']] Category:Characters voiced by Adam Katz